Dr. Facilier/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil bokor Dr. Facilier from Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Gallery Images Facilier transparent.png|A promotional clipart of Dr. Facilier. Facilier poster.jpg|Promotional poster Dr Facilier_wallpaper.jpg|Promotinonal wallpaper. Dr. Facilier.jpg|Facilier using his magical abilities to con a customer on the street. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg|Facilier haughtily places the coin he scammed the bald guy out of in his jacket. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg|Facilier witnesses Big Daddy LaBouff pay the paperboy with a load of cash. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg|Facilier's shadow plucks the coin out of his master's pocket. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg|Facilier snarls as he clutches the single coin he scammed the bald guy out of in fury, jealousy and disdain. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg|Facilier watching Big Daddy and his daughter Charlotte stop at Duke's Cafe. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1280.jpg|Facilier sitting at the cafe. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg|Facilier overhears a conversation between Tiana and Charlotte about Prince Naveen arriving to New Orleans. Dr. Facilier 2.jpg|Facilier gets an idea from the information he heard and an evil plan begins to form. Dr. Facilier 3.jpg|"Gentlemen!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg|"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg|"How y'all doin'?" Facilier's business card.jpg|Naveen reading Facilier's business card. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2012.jpg|"Were I a bettin' man--and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2020.jpg|"...I'd wager I'm in the company..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2030.jpg|"...of visiting royalty!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg|Lawrence suspicious of Facilier. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg|Facilier scowls as he hears Lawrence call him a charlatan. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|''"Don't you disrespect me, little man!"'' princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2078.jpg|The sign to Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.jpg|"And I got friends on the other side!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg|"That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana. Little parlor treatment. Don't worry." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.jpg|Facilier closes the door behind him as he leads Naveen and Lawrence in. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2132.jpg|''"If you relax, it'll enable me to do anything I please!"'' princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Facilier holds out his Voodoo cards. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2223.jpg|Facilier holds out cards in front of Naveen and Lawrence. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg|"Shake my hand." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.jpg|"Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg|"Yes!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|"Are you ready?" (Masks: Are you ready?) princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2409.jpg|"Tranformation central!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2415.jpg|"Reformation central!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2421.jpg|"Transmogrification central!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Facilier uses the pendant to cut Naveen's finger, drawing blood. Dr. Facilier 4.jpg|Facilier catching Naveen's blood in a voodoo talisman. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2479.jpg Facilier Shh.jpg|"Hush!" Dr. Facilier 5.jpg|Facilier, in costume, sees Naveen in his frog form escaping. Dr. Facilier 6.jpg|Facilier scolding Lawrence for letting Naveen escape. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg|"CAREFUL WITH THAT!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3666.jpg|Facilier catches the talisman just before it hits the floor. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg|"ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THIS, I'M GONNA BE--!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3676.jpg|Facilier takes a moment to recompose himself. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|"Fun fact about voodoo, Larry." Facilier wearing hist talisman.jpg|"Can't conjure a thing for myself." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg|"Besides, you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3707.jpg|"It's money! Buckets of it." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3725.jpg|"Aren't you tired of living on the margins, while all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance?" (Lawrence: Yes. I am!) princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg|"All you gotta do is marry Big Daddy's little princess..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3743.jpg|"...and we'll be splitting that juicy LaBouff fortune..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3746.jpg|"...right down the middle." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3749.jpg|"60-40, like I said." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3768.jpg|(Lawrence: Yeah, but what about Naveen?) "Your little slip-up will be a minor bump in the road..." Facilier's_talisman.jpg|"...so long as we've got the prince's blood in this." Naveen's blood in the necklace runs out.jpg|Facilier snarls as he sees that Naveen's blood in the talisman has run out. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4981.jpg|(Lawrence: What do we do now?) "Because somebody let our froggy prince go, Larry..." Dr. Facilier 7.jpg|"...I'm reduced to askin' for help from my Friends on the Other Side." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg|"Friends, I know I'm in hock to y'all pretty deep already." Dr. Facilier 8.jpg|"But seems our little froggy prince lost his way, and I need your generous assistance gettin' him back." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg|"Ha-ha-HA!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg|"I hear ya!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg|"Now what's in it for y'all?" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5649.jpg|"Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy LaBouff..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|"...and I'm runnin' this town..." (snickers evilly) princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.jpg|"...I'll have the entire city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg|"And you'll have all the wayward souls your dark little hearts desire." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.jpg|Facilier blows and the envisioned townsfolk transform into shrieking souls which fly into the nostrils of the Voodoo Masks. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5703.jpg|"So, we got ourselves a deal?" PDVD 379.PNG|Facilier cackling maniacally as his army of Shadow Demons emerge. Facilier summons Shadow Demons to find Naveen.jpg|"NOW WE'RE COOKIN'! We're gonna find ourselves a frog!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5740.jpg|"Search everywhere! The bayou, the Quarter!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg|"Bring him to me alive!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5753.jpg|"I need his hear pumping... for now." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg|"Alle! Toute de suite!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8562.jpg|(Lawrence: I'm doomed!) "No, Larry! I'm the one who's doomed!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8563.jpg|"Unless we get that frog’s blood in the--" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg|Facilier hears a noise. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8577.jpg|The Shadow Demons toss Naveen to Facilier, who catches him in his hat. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.jpg|"Ah-ha!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8582.jpg|"We are back in business, boys!" Dr. Facilier. 9.jpg|Facilier and Lawrence prepare to extract Naveen's blood into the talisman again. Dr. Facilier 10.jpg|Facilier preparing to kill Big Daddy LaBouff just as the vows are about to be stated. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8991.jpg|Facilier enraged to see the real Naveen push Larry off the float. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|"Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|"What's he doing?! Stop him!" Facilier sees Naveen snatch the talisman and toss it to Ray. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Facilier and Larry watch Ray escape with the necklace. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg|"Stay outta sight!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9065.jpg|Facilier whistles for his Shadow Demons. Dr. Facilier 11.jpg|Facilier snarls at Ray the firefly after swatting him for attacking his Shadow Demons with his light. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg|Facilier slowly lowers his foot onto Ray. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|Facilier squishes Ray. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9177.jpg|Facilier and his Shadow Demons move on. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.jpg|Facilier prepares to blow Voodoo dust at Tiana as she threatens to smash his talisman. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|"Now isn't this a whole lot better than hoppin' round the bayou for the rest of your life?" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg|"Gotta hand it to you, Tiana." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9299.jpg|"When you dream..." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.jpg|"...you dream big!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|"Just look at this place! Gonna be the crown jewel of the Crescent City!" Dr. Facilier 12.jpg|"And all you gotta do to make this a reality is hand over that lil' ol' talisman of mine." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9343.jpg|(Tiana: No! This isn't right!) "C'mon now, darlin'. Think of everything you sacrificed." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9364.jpg|"Think of all those naysayers who doubted you." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|"And don't forget your poor daddy." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|"But you. You can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9465.jpg|"C'mon, Tiana. You're almost there." princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9499.jpg|Tiana refuses Faclier's offer, stating her father's dream may never have come true, but he still had love. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Facilier's Shadow catches the talisman and hands it back to his master. Dr. Facilier laugh.png|Dr. Facilier laughs evilly with his talisman in his possession again. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9521.jpg|Facilier removes the restaurant illusion and turns Tiana back into a frog. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|"Y'all should've taken my deal!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg|"Now you're gonna spend the rest of your life being a slimy little frog!" (Tiana: I got news for you, Shadow Man! It's not slime, it's mucas!) Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9398.jpg|Tiana snatches the talisman with her tongue. Horrified Facilier.jpg|"No! NO!" Dr. Facilier horrified Tiana destroyed his Talisman. Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|"How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|"Friends!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9586.jpg|(Masks: Are you ready?) "No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!" Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Facilier surrounded by his voodoo friends who demand his debt. princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9611.jpg|"As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that froggy prince locked away!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9616.jpg|"I just need a little more time!" Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9465.jpg|Facilier shrieks in terror as a giant demonic mask suddenly appears to punish him. 1337852 1391282049947 full.jpg|The Voodoo demons drag Facilier towards the huge mask. Facilier's death.jpg|"I promise I'll pay y'all back!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg|"I PROMISE!" princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Facilier screams as he is dragged into the Voodoo world. Facilier's gravestone.jpg|Facilier's gravestone Freddie.png|Facilier's daughter Freddie from Descendants Doctor Facilier Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|A Facilier Tsum Tsum doll. Videos Friends On The Other Side - Dr. Facilier Dr Facilier contacts his friends on the other side Friends on the Other Side (Reprise) - Princess and the Frog Category:Galleries